War of hearts
by violet167
Summary: You must fight for what you believe in. In a time of war can two people put their differences aside and love each other? They'll soon realise not everyone has happy endings! [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi to everyone! Welcome to the new story. I told you guys you'll see it soon didn't I? Exams are coming so my updates are slowing down so sorry! But please enjoy this, I really hope you like it so here goes something…..**_

* * *

 _ **-Prologue-**_

* * *

Five years since Japan split into two groups. Five years since the war which caused it all. The country was divided into two groups who wanted to fight for different reasons. One group are those who were previously wealthy and the other group are those who suffered from a lifestyle of poverty.

Each side had a point to prove. Each side wanted to get rid of the other and live in control of what is left of Japan. Blood was shed in order to reach their goals but the fight still goes on. Year after year many lives are lost in order to get what they desire. But still they carry on. They want to see the day they can finally live in peace.

The rich wanted to show the poor they are mighty and they're the ones in control. The poor wanted to show they cannot be controlled. With these thoughts in mind they separated after a riot.

No matter what, one group has to die in order for the other to live. This was implanted in their minds from the time the war began. You are not to trust anyone from outside your group. They will turn on you. You are not to betray your group. Remember who you are fighting with and against.

Surely one encounter with two different people , one from each group won't change any future plans? Would it?

April 23rd 2016

Abandon building.

"Captain! We've spotted them inside the building what is your order?" A man from the poor group reports to his superior.

Misaki Ayuzawa, one of the most deadliest captains for the poor group steps forward. She has been given the title for the way she kills their enemies without a second thought. Just like everyone she has a family to protect. A mother and sister waiting for to return safely from her mission.

They usually send people to scout the city and watch the other groups movements. She got word that some of the rich groups went into a building and so she followed them there. There had to be something important in that building and if not there would just be a pile of bodies to leave outside the other groups gates.

"Whose their captain?" She asks raising her eyebrow. Misaki taps her fingers against a rail waiting to know who is in charge of the other group.

"Captain Usui! They say he's just as feared as you,"One of her men answers amazed. They have never heard of anyone matching her skills.

Misaki chuckles. "Giving a compliment to the enemy huh?"

"N-No captain I wou-"

"It's fine! Remember to always know your opponents," Misaki reminds her comrade who nods his head nervously. "Let's see how feared he really is."

"What are your orders captain?"

"Surround the building quietly. Kill who you have to but keep this captain Usui alive...he's useful."

Misaki grabs her gun and takes two men along with her to infiltrate the building. She hopes they keep their minds in check. Misaki doesn't want them to interfere with her mission. She'll leave them to die if she has to for the sake of being able to return to her family.

 _Bang! Bang!_

Gunshots could be heard going off.

"Those idiots," She curse gritting her teeth. Misaki knew the captain might try to escape now and she can't let that happen. "Find the captain and signal me when you do," She orders the two men.

The nod and head towards a different direction.

"Finally I can work alone," She whispers tucking her gun into her belt and grabs onto a pipe to climb into the building. Piece of cake. Easily she makes it into a room of the second floor.

"Not so fast you poor trash," A voice growls at her.

"You know one thing I always hated was being called POOR TRASH!" She yells taking a knife from her belt and throwing it at the intruders forehead. Right on target.

The body falls lifeless to the floor. Misaki walks over to it and takes her knife. "Such a shame you had to die," She says pulling her knife out his head. "Now, where is your captain hiding?"

Misaki carefully opens the door of the room by a little and looks outside. All clear. She leaves the room since more of the other group might be around there somewhere.

"If I were a captain where would I hide? Well I am a captain so maybe…..the top floor to wait for backup. Bingo!"

She makes her way to the top floor avoiding people from the rich group and killing those who spotted her.

"Don't move!" Five of them yell when she reaches the top floor. There is a big wooden door behind them. He must be in there.

"Tell us yo-"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Without a warning Misaki kills them all.

"You should've killed me the moment you saw me."

A cruel and harsh life she lives but if it means her family would be safe she doesn't mind how much blood will be on her hands. Over the years she lost who she was. The moment her father went missing she had to protect the ones she loves.

She makes her way to the big wooden door.

No one will get in her way. Not some rumored feared captain. She'll kill him like she did the others. Even if she can't recognize herself in the mirror it's all worth it for her family.

Misaki pulls open the door and her eyes instantly fall on a male standing in the middle of the room. He has blond hair and emerald eyes. From his appearance you know he's from the rich group.

"Captain Usui I presume?"

"Captain Ayuzawa?"

Misaki carefully approaches him. "You know me huh?" She chuckles but then the look in her eyes quickly changes. "Stand down and come with me or I'll kill you."

He just laughs at her options. "I won't betray my group and I'm not going with you. What will you do now?"

Misaki smirks. Then she will have no choice but to kill him. One less captain for the rich group. "Do you expect to walk out of here?"

"Do you expect to?" He questions me with a look that would send chills down your body but not her.

"You're the enemy!" She tells him pointing her gun directly at him.

"So are you!" He also aims his gun at her.

"Therefore you must die," They say in together.

 _Bang!_

The sound of two gunshots echo throughout the building.

* * *

 _ **The end! Please tell me your thoughts! Did you like it? If so fav, follow and review on what's to come and a reminder that it might not have a happy ending.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet❀**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the feedback last chapter! Thanks to those who fav and follow. Sorry it took so long but this is one of the stories I don't want to rush. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**_

* * *

 _ **\- Seduction of a maid-**_

* * *

Misaki groaned as she opened her eyes. Sun rays beamed down on her from the window. She used her right hand to shade her eyes as she slowly got up from the bed. Misaki grabbed her shoulder and winced at the slight pain. Because of her last mission she returned home with a bullet wound all because that stupid Captain Usui shot her. But then again she shot him in his shoulder.

Misaki wasn't trying to kill him and turned out he wasn't trying to kill her. They were both trying to wound the other so they could be captured. Luckily, neither of them were captured. When the shots were fired the same time the old building was starting to collapse. Both sides went and got their captain.

She can still remember his last words to her.

" _This isn't over."_

Of course that's true. She'll make him pay for shooting her.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Misaki said positioning herself to sit better. She's hurt and they still can't leave her alone.

"Captain!" The person bowed respectfully.

"What is it?" Misaki questioned with an annoyed expression. Can't she just rest for the day? She also wanted to meet with her family today.

"There is a request for you to go to a meeting at headquarters in ten minutes," They said then left her to be alone.

Misaki sighed and carefully laid back down in bed. "So annoying," She mumbled staring at the ceiling. "I wonder what mom and Suzuna are doing?"

With an increase of duties as captain she hadn't been able to see her family in ages. She did this job for them and this is the price she has to pay. Misaki has no choice since her father left them forcing her to have to protect her family.

At times she started to regret it but if she doesn't protect her family who will?

There's another knock at the door.

"I'm coming Geez!" She yelled to the door. Misaki got up immediately. She opened the door to see a male and female trying to avoid her gaze. "If any of you do that again so help me. Didn't you say ten minutes?"

The man shivered. "I thought you should get a head start."

Misaki scoffed and glared at him. "Men," She whispered then walked away.

"Ah! that wrench," The man said when Misaki left only to be hit by his female companion. "Why did you hit me?"

"Misaki may seem mean but she's sacrificing a lot and she is saving us. We need someone tough like her."

* * *

Misaki headed up to the control room in headquarters for this important meeting. She pushed open the door and all the people sitting around a table looked towards her.

"Misaki!" Their leader Satsuki greeted her.

As annoyed as Misaki is how can she be mad at this lady. She's just too kind and Misaki owed her a huge a favour.

 _Flashback five years ago….._

 _Misaki and her family searched everywhere for a place to be protected from the war. They found a group but shockingly those people shot at them. Misaki was only fourteen but she knew if they didn't have shelter they'd die._

 _They found an old abandoned building. Misaki's mother and father did their best to block out the gunshots outside so Misaki and her sister Suzuna wouldn't be scared._

 _All of sudden a group of people burst into the room with guns aiming at them._

" _Please don't kill my kids," Minako begged getting on her knees and so did her husband Sakuya._

" _My name is Satsuki. Come with us if you want to live._

Satsuki took them in and even after her father ran out on them Satsuki still watched out for them. If it weren't for Satsuki her family would've died a long time ago. To help Satsuki and to protect her family Misaki became a captain.

"Have a seat Misaki."

Misaki nodded and made her way to a chair nearby Satsuki.

"Good," Satsuki started. "We weren't able to catch one of their captains but no need to worry I have another plan. This time we will enter their base."

The room became uneasy.

"We'd lose a lot of men-"

"Let me finish," Satsuki told them. The room quiet down. "We need one of their captains and captain Usui is the one who knows mosts about their plans. We need to capture him so they'd be without someone strong to against us"

"That's suicidal."

"Then how long before they come and kill us all. For five years of fighting I am tired. We didn't start this war, they did for reasons I don't know," Satsuki yelled. Her cheerful personality is gone and her serious one came into action.

"And how many men will you send over there huh?"

Satsuki smirked. "Only one."

Misaki looked up at Satsuki. Why one man?

"Now you are crazy," Someone else yelled.

"We'll send our most trained captain Misaki. We have people in their base who can get her in and lead Captain Usui alone for us to grab him. It all comes down to you Misaki," Satsuki said smiling at Misaki.

What Satsuki said is right. Surely they'd attack them soon and she won't be able to protect her family. It's dangerous and she might not survive but it's for her family.

"I'll do it."

Satsuki smiled and turned back to face the others in the room. "It's risky but I will not allow anything to happen to our captain. We are the heart of the city. We are the one who should have Japan after all our suffering. We are Kibou **(Hope in japanese).** We are the only hope for those that we're protecting and we can only have hope going into this war."

Everyone nodded except for Misaki. Sometimes she believed there are times hope fails.

"Misaki you can go meet with your family for now,"Satsuki told her.

That got her attention. Without a second thought she got and exited the room.

"I believe in you Misaki," Satsuki whispered to herself.

* * *

Finally she can go visit her mother and sister. Misaki headed down to the apartment buildings everyone used. It was filled with stalls and clothes being dried, it looked like Japan before the war.

She went up to the third floor of the building and goes straight to room 306. Misaki took out her key and opened the door.

"I'm back," She called to her family shutting the door.

"Mom, onee chan is home," Her younger sister Suzun told their mother.

"My baby girl is back. I have to prepare you-"

"I'm not staying long mom. I'll be leaving again soon," Misaki stopped her mother. She noticed how her mother's expression changed.

"You just came back and I heard you got shot. When will you stop huh?" Minako questioned her daughter. This has to stop or she'll lose her daughter.

"I'll leave you two alone," Suzuna said then slipped away.

Misaki sighed when Suzuna left. "I'll stop when I know you two will be safe for good."

"Protecting us isn't your job-"

"And whose job is it? Dad?" Misaki yelled furious. "He's not here. He left us. He betrayed us. Open your eyes mom we are in war and I have to protect you."

"I want my old daughter back," Minako mumbled. She wanted to return to the old days when her family was all together with her husband and there was no war.

"She hasn't left I just need to protect you even if I die. I'll see you soon," Misaki turned to walk out the door. "Suzuna watch over mom while I'm gone."

This wasn't the happy reunion she was expecting.

* * *

"Did you say goodbye to your family? You came back so soon,"Satsuki asked Misaki.

"Yea. We kept it short," Misaki answered packing up her gear. "What's the plan?"

"Since Usui has already seen you we need to disguise you."

Satsuki showed her a blonde wig and purple contacts. There's a lot of makeup and a maid outfit.

"I'm going in as a maid?" Misaki wondered out loud. Great she has to serve this guy when she wants to kill him.

"You'll be his personal maid. Get him alone and charm him. Make him come out to the east gates and we'll get him on your signal," Satsuki explained.

"But I'm no charmer."

"Acting will be best. I trust you can do it or the whole plan fails?"

"When do we leave?" Misaki questioned going ahead with the plan.

"Tonight."

* * *

Somewhere in the other groups base Misaki is being sneaked in near Takumi's home. She has her knife under her maid outfit and also a gun. There's a backpack hidden by the east gates.

"It's all up to you now Misaki," Her fellow comrades told her before they left. They can't be seen by the patrolling guards.

She's in her disguise with a new name Anna. Their inside spies lead her to Takumi's home. They bid her goodbye so they won't be caught while Misaki goes inside his home.

"Stop! Who are you?" A guards halts her.

Time for her acting to begin.

"My name is Anna and I'm a new maid here," Misaki answered with a different voice. It was almost to high pitched.

"New maid? I didn't hear word about a new maid-"

"It was a quick decision. Come on," Misaki made her way over to him seductively. "What harm could I do?"

The man shivered. "I-I have to be careful of who I let in."

Misaki caressed his face. "Then I'll be scolded for not doing my job. I'll be sad. Do you really want that?"

"N-no. Go ahead," The man agreed. "Can we meet later when your done?"

"Sure thing," Misaki answered stepping inside the house. Once she's away from him she mumbled, "Idiot. Now where is that bastard."

Misaki found stairs and made her way up to the second floor. In one room she can hear music. She pushed it open and went inside to see Takumi. She smirked.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked him in her Anna voice.

Takumi stared at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Anna."

Misaki walked across to him and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you must be the fine Captain Usui that I heard about." _Oh how I want to kill you for shooting me._

"That I am. You have beautiful eyes Anna," Takumi smiled playing with a lock of her hair.

"Thank you. I hope to get to know you better," Misaki answering smiling with him.

"There is one way," Takumi said looking at her lips.

Misaki gets the hint. _This player. Does he do this with every maid? It's for my family. It's for my family. Bare with it._

Misaki leaned in to kiss his lips. Takumi pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her back. She'll make sure he's wrapped around her finger then capture him.

 **Misaki Pov**

In this moment I remember telling my mother I'll see her soon. If only I knew I wouldn't be keeping that promise, I would've told her 'I love you mom'.

* * *

 _ **How was it? Leave your thoughts in a review. All I Need will update tomorrow hopefully maybe with teach me and if not teach me will update saturday and Love will find a way on sunday ;)**_

 _ **Check out the 2016 maid sama awards on Angel's 's posted as a story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back with this story and yes the name was changed from Love is a battlefield just in case you were wondering. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **\- Lost-**_

* * *

 _Misaki leaned in to kiss his lips. Takumi pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her back. She'll make sure he's wrapped around her finger then capture him._

 _ **Misaki Pov**_

 _In this moment I remember telling my mother I'll see her soon. If only I knew I wouldn't be keeping that promise, I would've told her 'I love you mom'._

After the torture of kissing this guy who I desperately wanted to kill, I pulled back from the heated kiss because of a lack of oxygen. If he wasn't my enemy and I didn't hate most men I'd say he's a very good kisser. I looked into his eyes which I instantly regretted. This guy was staring me dead in the eye with a smirk plastered on his face. Surely this was fun for him. I would like to beat the crap out of him but 'Anna' is supposed to be a innocent charming woman.

"That was great," I smiled in my fake voice. I'm feeling like I could just throw up. Someone get me a bucket please.

He licked his lips seductively still eyeing my own. "Maybe we should take this a little further."

Oh hell no. He really was a player. Did he sleep with every maid he had? I wouldn't doubt he screws anything that moved in a skirt. Freaking pervert.

He nuzzled his nose against my neck inhaling her scent. It sent chills down my body. "Cherry. Smells familiar."

He couldn't have smelt the soap I used the last time we saw each other. We were about to kill each other, he had no time to smell her.

"I'm glad you like it," I purred in his ear. Satsuki owed me so much for this. I wouldn't even do this with a regular guy. I ran my hand through his blond locks. "Usu-"

"Call me master," He said still feeling the warmth of my neck. This was definitely fun for him.

I turned away from him for a short moment to grit my own teeth in anger. Misaki Ayuzawa, a feared captain has to call him master. Capturing him will be worth it all. I'll make him my very own servant and have him call me master.

 **Third person pov**

Misaki unwillingly faced him again with a smile evident on her face. "Master."

Takumi was cracking up inside. This was fun for him. Some entertainment to pass the time. Of course he knew who 'Anna' is. The person who did her disguise was great but there was a familiar scent he knew one person had. Misaki Ayuzawa. He remembered it from their last encounter. Sure everyone could smell like cherries but when a faint breeze passed her back at the building the scent from her had been on his mind since then.

Today must be his lucky day as she strolled in here and he got the opportunity to kiss her. They're enemies but he can't help feel like getting to know her. There's nothing wrong with getting to know more about someone before you kill them. Takumi played with her raven locks enjoying her calling him master. How long will this act last?

"Hmm...Anna what do you think about your master?" Takumi pressed wrapping a finger around her hair.

Misaki tilted her head slightly trying to act cute. "Well you're handsome and charming. What do you think about me?"

Takumi thought about it carefully. "I think you are intriguing. Just be careful _Anna_ or I won't be able to control myself."

He gently placed her off of him and stood with his hands in his pockets. "Your room is right next door. You can rest for tonight but you might not want to lurk around. Who knows what danger you'll run into?"

Misaki is left puzzled by his comments. What danger? She eyed his retreating figure. He knew about her disguise. Two can play this game. Just because he knew didn't mean it was over. Her reputation as captain would be meaningless. The fun has only begun.

She followed after him looking at the direction his room is. He can't tell her what to do. Misaki will inspect this place tonight. For now she headed into her own room and placed her weapons from under her clothes unto the bed. In the closet there are clothes for her. Pants. Shirts, dresses, skirts , coats etc. These people are really blessed to have this all while her group suffered. Back at home there was no need for a maid they just simply helped each other. These people sure are lucky and selfish. They had enough to share.

When the house became really silent and Misaki was sure they all went to rest, she changed her clothes into something more comfortable. She decided to not take too many weapons with her, only a knife for safety. Carefully, she pushed open her bedroom door as quiet as she could so no one would hear her. There is no movement in the hallway but she must have her guard up at all times.

Misaki snuck back into Takumi's office to look for any important files she could send to Satsuki. Instead of turning on the lights she used a flashlight to see her surroundings. She opened a cabin filled with documents but they don't seem to be containing anything important.

Should she try his room? No it's too risky. He might try to play a stunt or worst sleep with her. Her body shook with disgust at the thought. Thank goodness she didn't had to go that far just for a mission. She didn't want to lose her virginity to him. It's best to go back to her own room. Once she got closer to him she'll find out where he hides everything then she'll kidnap him. It would happen all in time but she needed to be careful since he knew about her.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

* * *

Misaki awoke in her room bright and early. She had to be up before everyone just to be sure they don't try anything or who knew what will happen. Even if they do catch her, which she doubted that will ever happen, she swore to herself she'll kill Takumi then kill herself so they won't try to force any info out of her. The sad thing about a mission is if you get caught they'll probably leave you to die. That's why her main goal is to never get caught. She'll prove her mother wrong and give her family everything they have ever desired.

She adjusted her wig and put in her contacts. Time to start another day. Her plan for the day is to get as close as she can to Takumi. Let's see how great and mighty the Pride captain is. Yes the pride. That's what they call themselves and it didn't shock anyone.

Misaki exited her room and went straight to his bedroom. She knocked before she entered. There was no sound so she assumed he was still asleep. Misaki entered confidently. She saw his half naked figure on the bed fast asleep.

"Why does he have to sleep like that?" She murmured in disgust. He knew she would be coming in here this morning. "Good morning master! It's time for you to wake up," She said sighing.

When he didn't answer Misaki gritted her teeth in anger. Don't blow your cover on your own that's just what he wants.

"Good morning master," Misaki said louder this time but yet again he didn't move an inch. Misaki poked his side. "Good morning master."

"Good morning," Misaki kept poking his side until he became unbearable causing Takumi to wake up from his fake slumber.

"You didn't need to get so rough Anna. We can do that with other ways," He smirked pulling her body unto his. She was now straddling him.

In the inside of her head she was planning ways to kill him but on the outside she was smiling as Anna.

"Because you wouldn't wake up master," She purred running a finger down his naked chest. "I have to wake you up for breakfast."

Takumi grinned. "What about my other offer?"

"It's too early for that maybe tonight we can go somewhere for some alone time?" Misaki questioned hoping he'll agree. Takumi should know something is up but as long as he followed her she can get him to Satsuki.

"Okay! Let's have breakfast now. I'll get dress you just wait right here," He told her resting her on his bed. Takumi trailed off to the area of what seemed like his bathroom.

Once out of sight Misaki began to search his room. She found one important material. A new location they are considering for a secret base. She took her mini camera and took a couple of pictures. The sound of the bathroom door opening could be heard. Misaki made a super fast dash hiding the camera in her chest and jumped on his bed before he could see her.

Takumi walked out with a towel around his waist. He smirked at Misaki while she smiled sweetly in return. He turned away to go into a closet for a fresh set of clothes.

Now that Misaki thought about it, what was this guy's plan? He knew who she was so why not capture her now? Could it be he has people outside in case she tried to runaway? Or were they outside right now just waiting on his signal? Whatever his plan is she has got to get him by that gate tonight so the others could kidnap him. They put too much into this plan for it to be ruined. Who knew Takumi was so sharp that he would catch unto her disguise so quickly? Did he knew she found out he knew? Probably not. That's good, he'll expect her to not be fully on her guard.

Her thoughts are stopped short when he came over to her again.

"So what are you cooking for breakfast?" He asked with his hands in his pockets looking down at her.

Misaki is wide eyed. If she didn't kill him on her own surely her cooking will.

After a almost burnt down kitchen and Takumi for some reason cooking for her, she spent the whole day knowing more about him waiting for night to draw near.

* * *

 **-That night-**

* * *

It's time for Misaki to take Takumi by the gate so Satsuki can get him. If this didn't work Misaki needed to get out of there as soon as possible or her life is as good as over. Since it's her last time in her room, she grabbed all her weapons and hide them under her dress just in case. She packed a bag of clothes and other necessary items in which her people could use. If it's successful and she has the time, Misaki will come back and collect this bag from the room.

Once the whole plan is set throughout her head and she planned for any possible things which could go wrong, Misaki decided it's time to go find Takumi.

As she walked down the hallway her confidence level grew more and more. This just had to go as planned. She needed to return to her mother and sister.

"It'll work out," She chanted over and over. Even the toughest captain has her worries. Misaki had something to lose if this backfired. Never being able to see her family again.

She stood in front his door, took a deep breath then knocked.

"Come in," Came Takumi's voice from the other end.

She opened his door and walked over to him seductively. Takumi eyed her every movement wondering what she was up to. He couldn't quite figure that out as yet.

"What did you need Anna?" He asked when she stopped in front his bed where he laid down. Takumi sat up to study her expression.

"Why don't we go outside for some alone time? The stars look great tonight," She said pointing out to the sky which could be seen from the window beside his bed. "What do you think?"

Takumi smiled. "Of course. How about some food for the occasion. My treat?"

"Sure," Misaki moved closer to him and sat on his lap. "It'll be a night you'll never forget," She added giving him a peck on his lips.

"If you say so. Let's get going," He held her hand in his and lead her out to the kitchen to pack some food. When they got downstairs he released her hand to prepare the basket of food.

Misaki stood by the counter watching him when suddenly some guards came inside. There was about four of them and one stood very close to Misaki.

"Captain we need to speak with you," The guard next to Misaki said. He glanced at her but paid her no mind.

"I'm busy right now," Takumi replied.

Misaki kept calm not wanting to draw attention to herself but when the guard turned around to walk away her wig got stuck in his clothes. Trying to free himself he tugged her a little too hard, more like very hard accidentally and her wig came off.

"Who are you!" The guards all yelled.

Misaki remained with her Anna voice. "Can't a girl wear a wig now?"

"Looks like your cover is blown Misaki Ayuzawa," Takumi spoke a smile of amusement on his face as he awaited her next movement.

"M-Misaki? That captain?" A guard stuttered. They all aimed their guns and knives at her.

"That's right," Misaki answered taking out her contacts.

"Don't move!"

Misaki sighed. "It isn't polite to yell at a woman."

With that being said she kicked the weapons out their hands while Takumi stood back and watched. When all four guards were on the ground Misaki looked back at Takumi and grinned before running off. Takumi in return put down the basket. He was hoping to enjoy a little food with her before this happened.

He sighed but then ran after her before she had the chance to escape. The fun was over now.

Meanwhile, Misaki had made it to her room. She could hear Takumi running after her. She grabbed the bag of clothes and opened up her window wide. She's on the second floor but she'll make the jump. Her bedroom door opened revealing none other than Takumi.

"Found you Ayuzawa," He said rushing over to her.

"Not quick enough," Misaki answered right before she jumped out the window. She would've liked to calm herself when she landed but the moment she saw Takumi jumping out the window too she took off to get the emergency bag by the gate.

She ran as fast as she could knocking out as many guards as she could while Takumi was following her. Safely she made it to the gate and picked up her bag. First thing she grabbed was a walkie talkie to get in touch with the others.

"This is captain Misaki Ayuzawa speaking go ahead with the plan and meet me by the docks instead he's right after me. My cover was blown," She said quickly.

"We hear-"

The device was taken out her hand by Takumi who had been watching her. "Give up Misaki."

Misaki kicked him hard then ran off to the docks which was located right beside the pride base. Takumi doesn't waste any time and is right behind her. It took all her strength to get away from him as much as she could.

When she reached the dock Satsuki or no one else was there. What the heck are they doing? She wasted no time to get into a boat and headed out to sea. Misaki didn't look back when she entered the boat to sea if Takumi was behind her she just got in and tried to escape.

"Not so fast Misaki," Takumi said from behind her. He barely made it unto the boat.

Misaki did her best to fight him off and drive the boat at the same time. The boat got further and further away from the city and out where they could see nothing but water the waves got rough to. Takumi and Misaki didn't notice this and continued to fight each other. They only stopped when a huge wave turned over the boat sending them both into the water.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

* * *

Takumi's body ached as he woke up. The events of last night flooding through his mind. A certain raven haired captain whose cover was blown then when she escaped and he tried to follow after her they both fell off a boat into the water.

Takumi sat up and looked around to see a sandy beach. Where is he? He carefully stood up looking around better. A deserted island? He must have been brought here by the water. He thought he was alone until he spotted a body lying not too far from him. It couldn't her right?

But his guess was correct. There laid Misaki Ayuzawa surrounded by the bags she ran off with. The bags must have kept her floating in the water more. He checked to see if she was still breathing. She's alive.

Misaki got up coughing from a sore throat because of all the salt water. She wasn't expecting to see Takumi so close to her. She was ready to punch him until she looked around.

"Where am I?" She mumbled looking around. She's never been here before.

"Looks like a island far away from home and there's just me and you captain."

Misaki's jaw hung open. This had to be a nightmare.

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter and that was 3K before any of you say it was short. What are your thoughts? Fav follow and review.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It has been too long for this story but I will try to update it quicker now. I watch the korean survival show law of the jungle so everything I've seen on the show I'm putting in this story whether these animals are in japan or not because I've seen how the cast handled them. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **\- Truce?-**_

* * *

 _Misaki got up coughing from a sore throat because of all the salt water. She wasn't expecting to see Takumi so close to her. She was ready to punch him until she looked around._

" _Where am I?" She mumbled looking around. She's never been here before._

" _Looks like a island far away from home and there's just me and you captain."_

 _Misaki's jaw hung open. This had to be a nightmare._

Misaki stood up looking around at the lonesome island. Why did she have to wash up on some empty island with this guy? Out of all people why this guy and why on earth was he still standing beside her with a smirk on his face right now.

"What's with that smug look on your face?" Misaki questioned in a firm voice. She was a captain after all. Misaki had always spoken strictly to anyone especially to her enemies.

Takumi merely shrugged. "We kissed and were going to have a little picnic together. Maybe it's nature's way of giving us some pr-"

"I have no intention of sleeping with you. You are still my enemy so be on your way or I will kill you," Misaki warned picking up the bags which managed to stay afloat with her when she fell from the boat. She was lucky unlike Takumi who didn't have anything.

"Listen here Misa-"

"My name is Misaki," She corrected him. Who was he to call her Misa. Only her mother would sometimes call her that and once upon a time her father before he left them.

"I prefer Misa better. We are here alone. Who knows what will happen and what is on this island. For now it would be a smart idea to stick toge-"

"Yea right!" She laughed at his plan. "I'm going to team up with you? A few hours back I wanted to kill you and I still do. Who says if your people shows up for you I won't be killed."

"Who says your people won't show up here first and I won't be killed?" He said.

They were both in the same situation right now.

"You probably have a family to get back to. Trying to get home working by yourself will take forever. For me, I could stay here forever no problem," He told Misaki truthfully. There was nothing much for him back at home.

Misaki sighed knowing he was right but she did not want to work with him. She needed to get back to her family. Who knew what could be happening back at their base camp. She shouldn't let pride get in her way, this was about her family right now. Misaki could only hope her group finds them before Takumi's group find them. Either way she won't be dying on this island.

"Fine," She eventually agreed. "Let's work together….for now."

Takumi smiled warmly. "Good! I hope you can swim because we need to get supplies off the boat."

Misaki looked at him confused. The boat had sunk right?

"When I came over to you I saw pieces of the boat in the water. If I'm correct the boat isn't too far from here underwater. It was probably pushed in with the same current we came in. It's a small boat after all," Takumi explained pointing to the spot he felt the boat was located.

"Seems good enough to me," Misaki answered. "Let's go," She added going into the water.

Takumi followed into the water after Misaki. They swam out into a shallow part and Takumi was right. The boat was near the island but it was in bits and pieces. They dove down to search it anyway.

Six minutes later they returned on the sand with items in their hand.

Takumi shook his wet blonde hair. "I manage to get a first aid kit box and this small locker."

He showed Misaki a black box.

Misaki put her items on the ground. "I found two knives and this tool box but it feels light. Aren't you guys just so rich to be able to have all these things in a boat."

She sat down to open up the tool box. There was a saw, hammer and measuring tape. Takumi opened the locker box next. Inside was a flashlight and another knife. The flashlight won't last long because they had no extra batteries.

"What's in those bags you have there?" He asked Misaki being reminded of the bags she had.

"Oh! One of those bags has in clothes and the other somethings from my group. Things we could use," She stated when she felt something poking her under her dress. The weapons she had from before. She won't let Takumi know about those. Misaki will hide them when she gets the chance.

"I don't think it's wise to unpack everything right here. We need to find a base and see what is on this island," He took a glance around at the island.

"We should stick close to the beach. Gather wood and food for now."

Takumi agreed with that. "I'll gather wood and you find food captain."

"Ok-hey!" Misaki yelled when she saw him removing his shirt.

"What? It's hot," He shrugged walking towards the trees.

Misaki face palmed. She wondered how them working together will really turn out. She got up to look for some food as she was starting to get hungry. Misaki decided to search the sand to see if there would be any crabs or fruit by the sea side. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted this mission. She could be home right now away from that pervert.

Misaki walked across the beach for about two minutes when she came to an area which was muddy. There must have been a low tide here. She could see moss coming too far up from the sea. She took off her shoes to walk through the mud because she didn't want to get them dirty and it would feel good. Nice and squishy away from the annoying sand.

She walked through the mud enjoying the feeling until…. Something jabbed at her. Misaki jumped away from the spot rubbing her feet.

"What the hell," She muttered rubbing her feet. She looked closer into the mud to see what pinched her and saw a very large crab. "Wow! You're going to become lunch just for that."

Misaki tore off a piece of her dress to make a string she could wrap the crab with. This crab probably thought it was tough but it was messing with the wrong captain. She sneaked up to the crab grabbing one claw and tried not to let the other one pinch her. She began to wrap the crab until both it's claws were tied.

She collapsed in the mud feeling tired from struggling with the crab. Her clothes were dirty and she was hungry but she needed to see what else she could find. Misaki searched through the mud to see if there were anymore more crabs but there were none. It was unfortunate but she shouldn't sulk over this. She got up with the crab in her hand to search for more food.

There wasn't much of anything where she was going. Maybe she had to go search the island. There were a good number of coconut trees which surprised her. There weren't a lot which she expected. The coconuts were small and in very tall trees. It wasn't like she saw a coconut tree everyday in Japan so to find one is lucky. She wanted to taste it but the problem was getting all the way up there.

Meanwhile, Takumi had found some bamboo trees and started to cut them down. Although they were in a terrible situation he was slightly excited to be here with Misaki. He wanted to get to know her which was a first. He never really took interests in a woman but here he was wanting to know his enemy more. Was it a battle strategy? No. Personal interest? Yes. Should he stop being curious about her before everything goes bad? Yes. But Takumi being a man who did his own thing he decided to want to get to know her. Just how terrible or good was his enemy?

By now he had collected enough bamboo so maybe he should just do a small check up on the little captain herself. Takumi headed back to the beach where he saw her footprints in the sand leading off somewhere. He followed it to find her preparing to climb a coconut tree. He couldn't believe there were some there.

"Need a little help?" He asked walking up to her still shirtless.

"No thanks I can-"

Takumi ignored her and proceeded to climb the tree. Misaki stood on the ground watching him throw down the coconuts. She could have done that. Takumi came back down with a smirk on his face. He bent down to pick up a coconut and hand it to her.

"Thanks," Misaki mumbled taking it.

"Does this mean you fully trust me now?" He wondered.

Misaki raised her eyebrow curious.

"Truce?" Takumi said extending his hand.

"More like ceasefire for now. You can't just pick me a coconut and think we're all buddy buddy now. We will work together and that's all."

Takumi smiled playing with a coconut like a basketball. "You know M.I.S.A being alone on an island many things can happen. Let's see how it goes."

"Don't try anything funny with me," Misaki warned him.

"Why? We already kissed," Takumi winked at her picking up a few coconuts to back. Him being shirtless wasn't helping either.

Misaki's lip twitched watching him. She was officially stuck here with a pervert for a captain. How on earth will she survive?

* * *

 _ **The end of another chapter. Short because there was not too much to put into this chapter. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time~ Violet**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know it's been a verrrrry long time but school, life everything has been taking up my time. Now that midterms are over I am free to update as I please.**_ _ **Also today marks 2 years I've been on this archive so as usual I'll be updating a lot**_ _ **. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 _ **\- First kiss?-**_

* * *

They both picked up the coconuts Takumi helped pick and the mud crabs Misaki had caught and were on their way back to where they woke up on the island. By now it was getting late and drawing near night because they spent most of their day picking up supplies which meant they were both in need of sleep.

"Let's just sleep here for tonight," Misaki said dropping all the items in her hands on the sand. She looked up at the sky. "Doesn't look like it'll rain either we can just build a fir-"

"Tada! Fire Misa chan," Takumi said pointing to the fire he created in the blink of an eye.

Misaki was shock. That was impossible. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Magic," He joked.

Misaki glared at him wanting a more reasonable explanation.

"The locker I found had in a lighter. You were busy talking to yourself so I decided to create a fire," He started walking over to the bamboo he collected.

"Baka! Don't just do things on your own," Misaki argued walking up behind him. She watched as he began to place the bamboo in the sand. "What are you doing?"

"Making a shelter. The rain might not fall but it would be best to be prepared for if it does."

Misaki nodded in agreement. "Need help with it?"

"I'm just going to put them into a tent like shape for now and cover them with something to protect us from the rain," He said pushing another bamboo into the sand. "Aren't we quite comfortable with each other?"

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to help him push one of the bamboo further into the sand so it would be more secure.

"Before this we were so quick to think about killing each other and no-"

"And now what?" Misaki interjected causing Takumi to pause. "Nothing has changed. We're on this island together the best we can do is be calm and get along with each other for now."

Takumi nodded. "True."

"Plus I don't want to be staying here alone with your blood on the sand after I killed you. What if you decided to haunt me?" She muttered under her breath but Takumi heard it.

Takumi clutched his stomach dying of laughter.

"W-What?" Misaki stammered not understanding his sudden outburst of laughter.

"You really think I would come back and haunt you?"

Misaki blushed knowing it was a childish thing to say but she did feel like all the people she killed came back to haunt her. She could see their faces everytime she closed her eyes. They haunted her repeatedly. The price she paid for protecting her family.

She held her head down not wanting to explain it to him. "I just get the feeling you would haunt me ok."

"Of course I would," He said.

Misaki's eyes widened in shock. What did he mean by that? Was he teasing her?

"I would haunt a beautiful, sexy g-"

"Ok that's enough before I kill you," She stopped him before his mind could wander any further. "Pervert."

"You made out with this pervert remember."

Misaki shrugged. "It was just a job and it meant nothing now let's find a way to cook these crabs before I turn psycho and kill you."

Takumi surrendered by putting his hands up with a smile on face. "Last question. Was that your first kiss or did you kiss guys on other missions?"

"No! What kind of girl do think I am to kiss every guy-wait no no no," Misaki regretted saying that because she had just accidentally told him he was her first kiss. She also hated the smile that was on his face. "Just great."

"I feel happy to be your first kiss. Maybe I can be your second, third-"

"No way would I ever kiss you again. Never again!" Misaki yelled at him. Why on earth would she kiss him again? The only reason she kissed him was so she wouldn't ruin her mission. He's the pervert who goes around kissing maids.

"How about we cook these crabs for know huh?" Takumi announced to break the embarrassing atmosphere he created for Misaki.

Misaki nodded but she was still a little annoyed with him. She sat on the sand and watched as he prepared the crabs because she knew there was no way on earth she could cook. Even if it was as simple as placing a crab over a fire. She believed she could burn down this entire island. She didn't even need to try hard to do it. All she had to do was get close to the fire and boom, she created a mess.

Takumi on the other hand, looked like he knew what he was doing. He seemed to be very serious with the task he was doing. He looked like he spent a lot of time in the kitchen. Lucky bastard. Was he trying to prove he was good at everything? Misaki glared at him the whole time he was preparing the crab. She won't let him outshine her. He was her enemy so she needed to show him she overpowered him in everything.

"Here you go Misa."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Takumi handing her a piece of the crab.

"Um thank you," She said taking the crab into her hands. She began to nibble on the meat inside. "It's delicious!" She beamed with stars in her eyes.

Takumi chuckled watching her eat. "So cute," He whispered. He could tell she really liked food. She kept making him become more interested in her. She was different from all the other women he met before and just like her that kiss was his first kiss. What was so special about her that made him even kiss her? He'll just have to find that out seeing as they will be spending time together from now one.

Takumi spent most of his time watching Misaki than eating. He wasn't even hungry at this point. Looking at Misaki was enough for him. Misaki was so focused on eating she didn't even realise she was being watched.

"That was great right?" She questioned with a smile on her face. She had never tasted something like that before. If only she could get her mother and sister to taste that. "I feel tired now," She yawned stretching her tired arms.

"We could sleep on the sand for now. When would you get a view like this again," Takumi mentioned pointing up at the stars in the sky.

Misaki looked up and smiled. It was beautiful. At least there was some kind of beauty left in this time of war. She laid back on the sand and continued to look up at the sky. This was probably the most peaceful moment she had in a long time. Slowly she began to drift off to sleep forgetting about the blond hair captain who was smiling at her.

Takumi got up and placed more wood in the fire so Misaki would keep warm where she laid.

"Goodnight Captain Misa."

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Of course Takumi has to be the one to start liking Misaki first. How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~Violet**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**If you have any double meaning**_ _ **one shots**_ _ **you want me to write please pm or review them by september 20th. It could just be a title and I will create a one shot for that title.**_

* * *

 **\- More than just exploring part 1 -**

* * *

' _Too hot,'_ Takumi thought. He rolled around from sleeping on his side to now lay on his back. He slowly opened his eyes placing his hand to shade him from the sun. Sleeping out in the open was a bad idea.

"I take it you're not a morning person?" Misaki asked above Takumi.

He looked to the side and saw Misaki standing beside him. She was dripping wet from head to toe. He assumed she went for a swim to wash off the stand.

"No," He stated sitting up, dusting off the sand on his arms in the process. "I don't like to wake up early."

"So their captain has a flaw," Misaki said. "I always heard you were perfect."

Takumi stood up taking off his shirt. "You didn't hear those words from me."

Misaki blushed as she saw him going to take off his pants. "Y-You idiot. Why are you taking off your clothes?"

"Don't worry I have on underwear," He calmly said losing his pants and running into the sea.

Misaki's lip twitched. "As if that was just the problem."

This wasn't going to last. She'd either have to kill him or strap him to a tree.

"What do I do now?" She mumbled to herself. "Guess I'll have to wait."

Misaki waited on the sand not watching Takumi since she didn't want to see anymore of his clothes come off. As she stood there it felt as though time had slow down which was really getting on her nerves. What could he be doing so long? Swimming back home?

"Misaki,"

Takumi's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" She answered but did not turn around.

"I'm finished. We should go look around the island more now," Takumi said.

"Fine but you better have on clothes,"

Takumi smirked. "Only way to find that out is if you look behind you."

Misaki's smacked her face. She took a deep breath then turned around very cautious to look at Takumi who now had wore all of his clothes.

"Thank God," She muttered.

"Having dirty thoughts Misaki?" Takumi's voice rang throughout her head. She could sense the teasing tone in it.

"Like hell I would. You'll be the last guy I have dirty thoughts about!" Misaki yelled backing away from Takumi. She then proceeded to walk away from him further into the island to start exploring.

"At least I'm on the list of people you would have dirty thoughts about. It wouldn't hurt anyway since I'm already your first kiss,"

Misaki paused. "That wasn't my choice. I was on a mission-"

"A mission you could've denied."

She gripped her fists. "I couldn't."

"Why not? I turn down missions here and there," He stated.

"Yea well I'm not like you okay. I'm not fortunate to turn down things. I have to do what's best for my family," Misaki replied. She now walked side by side Takumi who caught up to her.

"Then I am also doing what's best for my family. My mother," Takumi told Misaki in a soft tone.

"You guys have everything-"

"You judge us too soon. You are protecting your family and I'm protecting mine. We're the same just on different teams," He said as a matter of fact.

"We are not," Misaki whispered softly. She looked at Takumi. "I am not like you people."

He smiled but Misaki could tell there were no good intentions behind that smile.

"Don't act like you haven't killed people like I have. At the end of the day we both do this to protect someone."

"This could've been avoided if you just helped us in the beginning. You probably- no, you do live a good life. There's always food there, the people you captured serve you, what do you have to worry about? Until you have experienced what I went through don't say we're the same. Got it?"

With that being said Misaki walked away from Takumi who just stood there silently before he followed after her.


End file.
